


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: End





	The End

Steven shattered every ten in existence except for White Diamond.

They fucked for the rest of eternity.

The End.


End file.
